Jealous
by Alihikaua
Summary: A songfic that shows an overview of TristaSailor Pluto's feeling towards Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity.


Jealous Selene Princess  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
Sailor Pluto sat at her post and watched one of the mirrors of time. She watched as Serena threw her test paper that landed on Darien's forehead and the sparks that flew afterwards. Being the guardian of time, she knew that the Prince and Princess would eventually meet. Yet, she secretly desired in her heart that they wouldn't.  
  
Jealous of the girl who caught your eye One of my darker days When you looked at her where was I? Shoulda been in her place Here I am All alone imagining what could have been If I had been there  
  
Sailor Pluto shut down one mirror and then opened up another one to take a glance at the happy couple. Darien laughed as Rini and Serena horribly tried and failed to push him on the swings. As get got up from the swing, he picked up his future daughter and placed her on the swing. Once the pink-haired girl was on the swing, Serena gave her a little rabbit shaped doll and the Prince and Princess began to push the little girl on the swing. Sailor Pluto watched as the happy family went about their way. How she wished she'd have a family, but alas, she was doomed for all eternity to guard the time gates.  
  
Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you If she's keeping you satisfied Jealous of the one who finally found you Made your sun and your stars collide La la la la la la la She's a very very lucky girl La la la la la la la  
  
Serena got ready for her wedding. Finally, the day that she'd been waiting for her whole life is about to happen. From her royal crown, her dress, to her white shoes, she beamed.  
"Princess." A familiar voice said as the room darkened.  
Serena wasn't alarmed. She knew who it was.  
"Puu." Serena exclaimed as she using a very old nickname she hadn't used in a while.  
"I just want to wish you the best." Sailor Pluto said as she bowed to royalty and then giving the Princess a hug.  
"I'm sorry that you're not able to make it Puu."  
"You know as well as I do that I can't leave the time gates unmanned." Sailor Pluto replied.  
"Just promise me you will be at Rini's christening."  
"Yes I will you're highness." Pluto replied, bowing and then returning to her time post.  
After Pluto left, Serena looked off into the distance and whispered, "I know what you're feeling."  
"Are you ready!" Mina said as she burst into the tent that was Serena's dressing room. "They're waiting."  
"Yes. I'm ready." Serena said as she picked up her gown and made her way to the altar.  
  
Jealous of the one who won your heart They say it's a perfect match She's gonna get to be where you are And I don't get better than that She'll say you're fine Whisper words I wish were mine And they might have been If I had been there  
  
After the ceremony, Darien took her hand and led her to the rose gardens. "What kept you? Were you having second thoughts?"  
"No. Just got a visit from someone."  
"Sailor Pluto."  
"Mmhhmm. She just came by to say that she wishes us the best." Serena said and then grew quiet. She knew what the Time Keeper felt and it honestly scared her, but she wouldn't admit that.  
"That's nice." Darien said, then noticing that his wife grew awfully quite. "What's wrong? If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me. Is it the caterers? Was it the flowers? What is it?"  
Serena looked at her husband. "You don't know how she feels about you?"  
"Who?" Darien asked.  
"You seriously can't tell that Trista is in love with you?" Serena replied.  
Darien, who was obviously shocked, calmed himself down. Seeing that his wife was bothered by it, he put his feelings aside and took her hand to calm her. "I really wouldn't know Princess. I never look at other girls. I only look at you." Darien said, as he pulled her into a comforting hug. "You'll never have to worry. I won't leave you. I love you."  
"And I love you." Serena said as she lifted her head up to meet Darien's eyes and he enveloped her lips with a sweet and tender kiss.  
  
You know I'd fight the good fight If I thought I'd change your mind But if she makes you happy I would leave that dream behind Man, she better treat you right And give you everything Cause at the moment she doesn't I'll be waiting in the wings  
  
Sailor Pluto watched the wedding from her post and the revelation of her feelings towards the Prince by the Princess. It was obvious. Prince Endymion loves Princess Serenity and it would remain that way. Although she wanted to tell the Prince what she felt for years, how she fell in love with him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that if she did, she would lose a very good friend and she knew that the Princess is a formidable enemy. So she just sacrificed her heart so that the Prince and Princess can be happy. And to keep the oath she made to the Queen of the Moon, she'd protect the Prince and Princess's love, their family, their kingdom with her life. Sighing, she closed the portal and went back to her lonely post, whispering, "Just take care of him Princess Serenity. Please, take care of him."  
  
La la la la la la la She's a very very lucky girl  
  
Author's Notes: Whew! That's the first fiction I wrote since getting married just a few weeks ago. I apologise for not posting an update to the two fictions I have. I've been recently busy. I had some clothing designs and presentations to finish. On top of that, I had classes to also finish towards the advancement of my profession and my wedding was looming around the corner. So now that I've been married for almost two weeks, my life has eased up a bit. The wedding planning was the most hectic. Since that's all over now, I'm able to post this. I'm still working on the two fictions, unsure of how to write the next chapters. Please be patient. I'd probably get that posted before I go on my honeymoon. Thanks much! 


End file.
